


Fuzzy Ears, Strong Shoulders

by Tortellini



Series: Voltron Appreciation/Redemption Month 2k17 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Alien Character(s), Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Alien Gender/Sexuality, Alien Planet, Aliens, Based on a Tumblr Post, Dysfunctional Family, Families of Choice, Family, Family Fluff, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Fluff, Foster Care, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Prompt Fic, Romance, VLD Appreciation Month, Voltron Appreciation Month, Voltron Redemption Month, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 03:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11096412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Voltron Appreciation/Redemption Month, Day 4 (June 4): Aliens(Keith is raised by Thace and Ulaz AU) Family doesn't have to be the same race, gender, religion, or anything in between. That just happens to include...uh, species too. Keith finds solace in two men with fuzzy ears and strong shoulders.Oneshot





	Fuzzy Ears, Strong Shoulders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iamthemonsterchild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthemonsterchild/gifts).
  * Inspired by [This comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/301620) by Drisrt. 



> Prompt: Aliens

The room was dark. There were windows, but those were useless, since all that was outside was black nothingness as well. The figure in the doorway had to let his eyes adjust. The floor was hard under his bare feet; the room was bare with nothing but a wardrobe, a desk and chair, and a bed with a small nightstand and a glass of water. Though the figure's eyes were immediately drawn to the bed itself, and more importantly, the figure on it.

As if on cue, the one on the bed stirred. He wasn't a person, per say; he was a pale lavender color, with a scruffy mohawk, and his eyes were yellow. Right now though all the newcomer could see were his eyes.

"Thace...?" the man on the bed said slowly, as if he was still waking up. Then he seemed to get it. The other man, Thace, looked similar to him, a deep purple color, though his hair was thicker and longer, and he had a beard. "Thace! What're you doing home so late? Why didn't you call me before you came ho--?"

"Hey. Easy." Slowly, Thace lowered himself down on the bed. "I got out as soon as I could, Ulaz, you know that. I wanted to be home. The meeting just lasted way too long." But at least he was here now, right? Looking a bit sheepish, he leaned in and kissed him; Ulaz' lips were dry from sleep, and yet still oh so soft. For a soldier, he really was a sweetheart; they both were, even though neither of them would ever admit it in their lives.

Thace got under the blankets. That was enough talking for tonight. Now it was time for kissing. And touching, if he was lucky.

He cupped his mate's cheeks then, and they kissed. They kissed like there was no tomorrow, because there might not actually be. They kissed like it was more than a kiss, their bodies pressed close together in the dark. A small moment of exhausted peace.

And then Thace almost had a heart attack because he felt something touch his leg that was definitely not Ulaz. Slowly, they pulled apart to look at each other, and then they looked down. Only when they saw it was just Keith did they fully relax again.

Having Keith here with them was sort of a funny story. See, Keith's mother was the same species as Thace and Ulaz; she was Galra. But she had died, and his father, though he loved him, thought it might be a better idea to give him to them, at least for the time being. Keith was four, at least in human years. They didn't know if he even remembered his parents. But maybe that wasn't a bad thing?

Anyway, since Keith was still a baby, it wasn't unusual for him to want to climb into bed with them. Even though he was at the stage where he didn't like to be called a baby... Thace and Ulaz would have to have their private time later. Their son came first. He himself was half asleep, curled up in a small ball between their chests, face buried into Thace. Ulaz stroked his hair.

They were a family, after all. And they were perfect.


End file.
